Tinkling in the Wind
by MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses
Summary: 2nd chapter is up! R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!
1. Tinkling in the Wind

AU. Jade dies and Roy takes care of Lian and has no problems.

Until one day...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinkling in the Wind

He gazed at her, kissing his 3 year old's forehead.

"Alright. Time to go to bed," he chuckled as she pouted at him. He walked to the door.

"Daddy?" she asked. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" he murmured and sat on her bed. She waddled out of her tightly tucked sheets and climbed in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tell me about mommy," she whispered in his chest.

"Lian. Not now. Maybe tomorrow," he sighed unwinding her arms around his neck.

"You always say tomorrow, but tomorrow never comes does it?" she looked at him. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"Fine. Only if you go back to sleep," he replied watching as she jumped back in her sheets with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm.....where do I begin?" he pondered.

"Tell me what she looked like," she widened her eyes cocking her head sideways.

"She was beautiful. She had long black hair like yours and had green eyes," he commented trying not to remember her.

"What was she like?" He could see her curiosity.

"She was loving, caring, and kind," he began, "She helped any who needed her and she never turned her back on somebody."

"How did you meet?" she questioned.

"I was in a park sitting and waiting for Uncle Dick, Uncle Gar, Uncle Alain, Uncle Wally and Uncle Vic to come meet me. I knew her from school but never really talked to her since she was a little shy. I saw her walking by looking a bit lonely and got up to talk to her. She told me her name and why she was in the park. She told me it was her favorite place because she liked the view," he paused thinking about it.

"I love going to the park!" Lian exclaimed happy she had something in common with her mother.

He smiled gently at her, "Yes you do. Now where was I? Oh right. Then your uncles came and she told me that she'd like to see me again. From that day on, we met every Thursday and we became great friends. She told me a lot of things about her. She loved green. She always wanted a cat but could never get one because her mom was allergic."

"Then one day I realized that I hadn't just liked her but I loved her," he said losing himself in the moment, "So after a year I asked her to be my-" he was interrupted by a light snore.

He looked down at Lian and smiled affectionately while tucking her in the bed. He stood up stretched and walked to the door.

He turned his head slightly watching his daughter inhale and exhale calmly.

Quietly, he shut the door and walked to his room.

_Flashback_

_He walked slowly to the girl of his dreams._

_"Jade?" he called softly._

_She turned, a smile gracing her lips._

_"Yes Roy?" she replied back. He loved how she said his name, how it rolled perfectly off her tongue._

_"Jade?" he asked stupidly._

_"Yes?" she said slightly concerned, which was lost as she stared back into the sunset._

_He inhaled deeply and bucked up._

_"Jade?" he began catching her attention, "I've known you for a year now and everyday I find myself falling more deeply in love with you," he paused noticing her gasp, "I feel so happy whenever I'm near you and whenever you look at me I feel like my heart needs to burst from joy. I know I sound corny but really, I love you. Whenever I see you smile and it makes me smile too," he stopped looking at her again and saw her staring with wide eyes at him._

_He took another deep breath and tried again._

_"So what I'm trying to say is, Jade? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked desperately._

_He waited. Nothing happened. He waited another minute._

_"Jade?" he asked fretting if she was okay, trying to accept her rejection._

_"Yes," she whispered._

_"What?" he asked shocked._

_"Yes," she said softly looking up with her large green eyes._

_"Yes?" he said excitedly._

_"Yes. Yes. YES!" she jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I love you, Roy!"_

_"YES!" he jumped as she clinged to him._

_He stopped jumping around and looked her in the eye. She stared back. _

_They leaned slowly together and attached their lips in a sweet, blissful kiss._

_End Flashback_

Roy walked out of the bathroom and looked to his picture of his wife.

He smiled and walked to the door and opened it, stepping onto the balcony.

"Hey Jade," he smiled sweetly to the stars,"It's me. Roy."

"How are you doing up there? I hope your okay."

"I haven't went on any dates since I last talked to you. I'm sorry if it's been long."

"Lian asked about you again," he smiled affectionately, "She's been doing that a lot lately."

"I wish you were here with Lian and helping her. She needs a mom."

His smile turned into a depressed sort of frown.

"Why did you just go, huh?! Go and die?! You knew you had me and Lian here, but no you just had to go! How could you leave me when we had just had Lian?! You could've been the mom you wanted to be! It seems as if you never cared about anyone but yourself!"

He instantly regretted his words. Jade had died to save a boy from a drunk driver's car.

"Oh Jade. I'm sorry. I just miss you. I miss your smile, your voice, your hair, your eyes. Definitely your eyes. There will be no eyes the same."

"Jade I-" he heard a small shuffling behind him. He turned around surprised.

There was Lian yawning, rubbing her small eyes and looking tiredly at him.

"Honey. What are you doing up?" he asked her squatting in front of her.

"I had a bad dream," she yawned and opened her arms wide. He picked her up.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked sleepily.

"Mommy," he sat in the chair holding her close as she curled up in his chest.

She looked up to the sky and waved tiredly, "Hi mommy. I miss you. When will you come back? I love you."

He heard her breathing slow. He glanced down at her and saw that she was fast asleep.

He looked bittersweetly to the sky and got up.

He walked to his bedroom door and pulled it open.

He looked back, one final time.

"Goodnight Jade. I love you."

He stepped in and shut the door quietly.

-----------------------------

Outside the wind grew peaceful and the stars shined brighter.

One moment. One moment, anyone could possibly hear a quiet laugh tinkling in the wind.

THE END-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked it!

Review!

Mia

**------**

**11/01/09- I need to add this comment!**

**11/02/09- I'm so sorry Amethyst Turtle! i don't seem dignified do I?**

**Sorry if u guys think I'm sucking up to you.**

**So sorry**

**Mia **


	2. Dedicated to my 1st three reviewers

_**Okay since you guys are used to hearing about the whole Jade being evil thing, I'm writing this chapter to share my views about her to you guys in hopes of changing your views slightly.**_

_**If not, then well....I tried. Some of this actually will be from the review reply I sent to Green Gallant. **_

_** -P.S the dudes a GENIUS! check out his stories!**_

**_----Here's the Q&A's about the story:_**

Q: What does Mia think about Jade?

A: Truth is I think Jade is more misunderstood than anything in the comics. I mean she was orphaned and raised to be an assassin.

Maybe if she was raised by a superhero she would turn out differently.

She loves Roy and I guess I would feel the same way if my boyfriend left me after sleeping with me (I'm a hard core no ___ before marriage). I think she just wants him to know suffer because she didn't know why he left her and finding out about him through other people would be heartbreaking. She trusted him and to find out he was her enemy WHILE people hearing about her being pregnant would be a reason she hated him so much.

Q: Does Jade hate Lian?

A: NO! She DOES NOT hate Lian. she loves her, so don't think otherwise.

**_---That's it._**

**_I hope u guys get my views on what I think about Jade._**

**_Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this story cuz it got so many reviews!!!! _**

**_(Mia bawls)_**

**_P.S.S or P.P.S (I don't care which so deal!) - Check out Ultimate Ninja Robstar Fangirl AANNNDDD Star of Airdree's stories. _**

**_U guys ROCK!_**

**_.Love_**

**_Mia_**


End file.
